1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting goods and other outdoor activity apparatus, and more specifically to an improved fishing lure device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing has been, and continues to be, a popular commercial and recreational activity. Most rod and reel type fishing requires the attachment of either live bait or an artificial lure to the fishing line to attract and hook the fish. Numerous artificial lure devices have been developed to increase the "luck" of the angler by providing a device that has the look and/or feel of the fishes' natural prey, such as minnows, insects or worms. Other artificial lures rely on visual attraction aspects only, such as brightly colored streamers, highly reflective spoons or the like. Still other artificial lures produce a distinctive sensory vibration that is supposedly attractive to the fish.
One popular artificial lure device provides an elongate, skirted body member made of vinyl or similar flexible material, with a fishing hook embedded in the body so that the barb of the hook is concealed by the body and skirt. However, such lures are not felt to be particularly visually attractive to fish.